Let the good vibes roll
by Pikagirl
Summary: The gang have a night out at the domino club, Mimi does some dancing, Wallace does some kissing (with who?) and Tai does that cheeking grin, so you know somethings gonna happen.


Let The Good Vibes Roll  
  
The music was pumping loud, so loud that it hurt your skull. Yet full of such a phat bass you couldn't resist moving your feet. And everyone in the Domino was kicking it up to the beat. Matt led the solo, pushing his guitar to its limits. The strings humming with music that blared out the speakers 10 times louder than usual.  
Mimi was a star, on the stage moving her body to the tune with complete accuracy. She twisted her hands and slid her feet; with different moves all the time. She caught the attention of the crowd with her stunning moves and skill. Everyone agreed she had the moves and the looks.  
  
"I see you staring." Grinned Tai tapping Izzy's shoulder.   
Izumi spun round blushing all the way up to his ears "I wasn't! I was just, uh, looking at Matt's guitar. And how shiny it is!"  
Tai lifted one eyebrow to give a cheeky grin, "Yeah yeah whateva Izzy." He then stared up at Mimi as she dazzled the crowd. He then smirked as an idea popped into his head.  
  
Kari grinned watching the three guys trying to impress her. Wallace went for the forward approach wearing a crazy shirt grabbing her arm and kissing her cheek. While Davis kicked anyone who came near her, including Wallace and T.K. showing his protective side. And T.K. tried to hide the fact he even liked her but acting normal and treating her, like everyone else.   
But who was Kari most impressed by? She wouldn't show, but Wallace certainly made her blush. Davis annoyed her and T.K made her wonder their relationship.  
  
"Oh Wallace!" she giggled, making T.K and Davis extremely jealous. "Come on lets get into the club."  
  
Sora grinned back at Joe, as the two tried their best to copy the moves Mimi stunned them with. But neither of them were as good and ended up looking silly. Sora took Joe's hand and spun him round; the two laughed causing people to move away giving them an area to move. They both side stepped and caught each other's feet and they went crashing to the ground. The crowd flinched and gently moved back to fill the area with dancing people. Sora slowly climbed off of Joe, bowing her apology. Joe laughed to show he didn't mind and got up.   
"Let's try that again!" Sora giggled.  
Joe frowned, "You sure? I think we've caused a reputation of being bad dancers."  
Sora moved her hands around and clapped "Joe, We are!"  
  
Tai hung his arms on Sora, and Joe's shoulders, surprising them.  
"I think you two need someone to show you the moves."   
Sora sighed "And I guess you've the guy to show us?"  
"If only!" He grinned waving to the stage Mimi danced on, to point out another person joining her.  
  
"Who's that?" Kari asked looking up at the stage.  
Wallace sneaked his hand into hers, "I dunno but I think we should join them."   
Davis slapped Wallace's hand away to glance up at the stage, "Wait a minute." He gasped…  
  
"That's Izzy!"  
  
Joe lifted his glasses again to make sure, "What's Izzy doing up there?"   
Tai winked at Sora. "You did this!" She smiled.  
He nodded "He's up there to prove that he's prepared to show her he cares. Even if that means making a fool out of himself." Then Tai burst into laughter.  
"Sometimes I wonder if you'd ever do that for me.." Sora whispered to herself.  
  
Mimi glanced across at Izzy as he shakily stepped towards her, smiling weakly. She mouthed 'what are you doing?'   
Izzy slid next to her and whispered in her ear "Doing this" he motioned to the band to stop playing and he kissed her.  
  
Kari watched with surprise, as Izzy leant in Kissing Mimi in front of all these people. Some guy in the crowd shouted out 'You go Man!'.  
She noticed Izzy blush at his remark. And deepen the kiss for the crowds enjoyment, they cheered at this. Kari turned to smile at T.K but he wasn't there, neither was Davis. They had got lost in the sea of people and it was just her and Wallace.  
"Hey," He said softly smiling.  
  
Kari felt her skin suddenly changed red and she turned from his strong glance. She'd heard Davis once say how Wallace had described her 'cute' and this played over and over in her mind.   
He took her hand and pulled her closer.  
Kari felt his breath on her lips as he kissed her. She closed her eyes, and snaked her arms around his neck. Her first kiss and it wasn't with T.K.  
  
"KARI!" Davis yelled pushing his way through the crowd, T.K slowly following. He stared at Izzy, 'why did he get it so easy?' T.K wondered, 'he doesn't have three other guys after the girl you like. And even if you did I bet they wouldn't be such, Jerks.'  
He looked up to hear Davis gasp; Wallace was kissing Kari!  
  
"Why you little American Prat!" Davis yelled lunging forward, breaking their moment of short-lived bliss.  
"Davis, NO!" T.K held him back from lashing out at Wallace who had his arm placed neatly around Kari.  
T.K gritted his teeth at the cheek Wallace was displaying, and it was testing his patience.  
Kari looked at T.K with a hint of fear, one day she'd have to choose someone, and that'd mean hurting the other two.  
  
Izzy felt the lights burning and Mimi holding him. Was this it? What he'd always wanted to kiss Mimi in front of all these eyes?  
It stopped and he gazed into her eyes, she was smiling.   
"Izzy," She grinned "I can't believe you did that."  
Izzy put a hand on his head, "Neither did I." And with that he fainted.  
  
Davis lifted his fist threatening Wallace, and he put his hands up to protest.   
"Hey, Davis. I was only kissing Kari..Nothing big."  
Davis clenched his hand; "Don't you remember me telling you? I only I can kiss Kari." And he planted his fist square on his face. Sending Him flying through the crowd.  
  
Joe leaned forward and closed his eyes on the thud. "Yup, he fainted."  
  
  
Kari sat on the couch and Tai came in from the kitchen with some strange drink mom had made.  
"Hey babe, what's up?"  
Kari looked at Tai sideways, and sighed. "Wallace, kissed me."  
Tai sat next to her, and when she looked up his smile had disappeared. "What? You mean on the lips? Because if he had-"  
"No" Kari said strongly reaching for his hand, holding it softly.   
  
"That's not the problem, its T.K and Davis. No wait, I don't care about Davis. It's T.K I'm worried about."  
  
  
"Aww Man, we can't let that jerk get away with that! Kissing Kari like some, uh, well something you kiss easily.."  
T.K nodded "Davis I, well hmm maybe Kari wanted to." He fiddled with his thumbs, looking away.  
"Nahhh" Davis frowned, "Who'd wanna kiss him?"  
  
Tai looked across at Kari, "If you're worried about him that much, maybe its T.K you should of kissed Kari." And then he got up and walked into the bedroom. "Sleep on it, then you can think what to do tomorrow."  
And Kari sat alone on the couch, to wonder at Wallace and T.K who to choose. Which vibe she enjoyed more.  
  
Izzy awoke in Mimi's room, and she sat next to him, patience on her face.  
"Mimi?" He slurred, reaching out.  
"Shhh" She cooed and gently kissed his head. "You really impressed me today, so now, it's my turn to impress you."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
